Male Order Bride
by Chibi Pyralspite
Summary: Sasuke isn't happy when a package is delivered to his door. Or happy when he opens it to find a man inside. Or, to find out that it was his brothers fault either. But what pushed him over the edge, was that the man inside was now his supposed wife.
1. Prologue

a/n: :) For ALpein...cause today is our birthday?  
august 1 bitches :D

**Male Order Bride**

_chapter 1_**  
**

His eyes watched over the white screen as a blue box came up. Yes. No. Instructions. Save. He clicked yes and was quickly taken to another page. It showed several people, different ages, different genders and nationalities. His eyes scrolled down the screen. Skimming through biographies, along with their prices and what they came along with. Drugs, toys, what they could do, their stats. A few pages in, he was quite flattered with someone he saw. A blond haired boy.

50.9kg, 166cm, Blood type B, blond hair, blue eyes…

He moved the mouse again, clicking on the buy box that came up.

"He's gonna regret messing with me…" He chuckled, leaning back into his chair as he grabbed his mug. "Gonna regret so fucking badly."

_**Three week later**_

His dark eyes opened hazily as he awoke to the sound of a loud buzzing from the downstairs call box. Someone had been at the door and he didn't care a damn for it.

He slowly moved out of his bed, naked, pulling over his clothes. He hadn't a clue of what had happened last night. He only remembered there was a party and he was there, and his brother was there…and there were some other people who he couldn't remember. Oh yeah, his birthday party. "Did I fucking sleep with the stripper or something?" He threw something over to the corner that wasn't his–he just wanted to get to the infuriating call box and rip out its vocal chords. Sighing, he pulled on his pants, and groggily walking out of his room.

Finding it too early to be up, he growled when he reached the door. Five in the morning, give or take a few minutes. He was so used to waking up later than this. Opening the door, he watched the man at the entrance, standing in his brown and tan delivery outfit. He had a smile on his face.

"Are you…Uchiha…Sasuke?" He read the name with uncertainty

He nodded, moving out of the way so the man could roll in a large box which read, _Fragile. _

"I didn't order anything…" He still examined in the box, large enough to fit a refrigerator.

"Well, it's in your name."

Sasuke sighed, grabbing the electric board from the deliveryman. "The elevator is over there; put it in the door next to the set of stairs."

The deliveryman nodded as he rolled the large box off, letting the owner do what he wanted to in the privacy of his own house. Even he wanted to know what was inside of the box. He usually never had such a large box, with such a lightweight inside.

Sasuke sighed, moving to the kitchen to grab a black mug with a matching coffee pot on the counter. He poured the coffee into his cup in a waverley fashion (still quite tired and wanting to sleep again). It didn't take him long to cook some vegetables before watching the man who headed once upstairs, come back down to grab his boards, the metal cart; and leave.

"What the fuck was that about?" He grumbled to himself, moving to a cabinet to grab a small black bowl to put the vegetables in, a pair of chopsticks he left in the bowl, and his coffee.

Quickly he headed up stairs, looking at the box that took up the space in front of his desk. He took a breath, moving to put down his food on his end table. He wondered how he would open this. It was _fragile_, and he hadn't had a clue what made it that way. He decided to grab at some of the tape, and then began to rip at the cardboard with his hands. Not bothering to find his box cutter. He wanted to get it done much fast. His curiosity killed him.

When he pulled off the cardboard, he gave an infuriating sound. Under the cardboard, was a wooden box that Sasuke kicked angrily, hurting his foot in the process of being barefoot. He then went to his closet, searching for a box of tools he remembered he had gotten a while back from his housemaid (and never gave back). Pulling out a crowbar, he came back to the box with sigh, pushing it on the top, and yanking it down.

And in a quick swift, it was opened.

Sasuke looked away to move the box piece into the hallway, then shifted the box away from the door. He hadn't even looked inside yet. Well, that was until what was in the box fell on top of him.

It was warm…the skin that touched his chest. And it was really nice, the sudden heartbeat that slowly was in pace with his. He didn't want to move, but he did. He pushed whatever fell on him, off.

"W-what the hell?!" He was astounded, mortified, baffled. He had no words at all for what he saw as he stood up. A young boy, naked, beautiful in any case. But laying on his bedroom floor, because he fell out of a box. A box! What the hell was he doing in there anyway?

Sasuke watched the boy, groaning slightly, opening his blue eyes slightly. He said nothing as he laid there, watching as the man moved about erratically. He first grabbed the other package inside of the box, and then threw the wooden box out into the hallway with the other part.

"Who the hell? What the hell are you doing in there?" He shut his door when he entered, watching the boy who had gotten up, wavering and shifting around in his place as if he could fall over any second. He still didn't say a word. "Aren't you going to say something? Like, tell me your name? Why you were in there?"Sasuke huffed, moving over to where he set the other package, and opened it. A few papers on top, he removed them and read them aloud.

"Thank you loyal customer for buying one of our newest members of our district, Lucky Charms. Where only the luckiest can order and be served by some of our most obedient servants. This boy can do many things, and being brought at such a high price, is certain to please…"

Sasuke stopped reading, and looked down into the box. Toys. Sex toys. It made him shiver. Made him wish he knew what was going on. Among the toys was a small container of pills, with a paper to show which was which, and their effects. Turning back to the boy, who was half-asleep while sitting up.

He then turned back to the papers. There was a sheet of the information about the boy, then a receipt at the bottom. It read the boys name. Naruto.

-----

He had slept for three days. Three long days that Sasuke had to sleep on the couch, worrying about the boy. He hadn't said a word, didn't even decide to get up and talk to the strange man. The blond must have known why he was here though. And when he did wake up, hot and bothered, the only suggestion was if he wanted something to eat, and if he needed a bath.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke was calm now, or so becoming that way. He had set the boy downstairs on the couch with a bowl of ramen. He still looked tired and frail.

"Hm?"

"Why aren't you talking to me?" He put his hand on the boys shoulder and he turned away. "Look at me, damn it." He turned him back forcefully.

"I-I'm sorry…master…" He turned back, away to his food.

"What?!" He turned him back.

"I'm sorry!"

"Why are you sorry? I'm not your master…what's wrong with you?"

"No, you are. You own me now." He put down the bowl. "That's why I'm here. Cause you bought me."

"I didn't _buy _anything."

"Then I wouldn't be here…"

"Look, I'm sending you back. That's it. I have to get the number and you're going back to where you came." Sasuke got up angrily, grabbing the phone book. He knew they would be in there, under the same name. Just a different ad. Maybe they were a dating site now.

"You can't do that." Naruto got up, grabbing his owners hand. "Once I'm here, you either can have your way with me…or…send me back after thirty days."

He looked up at the boy. Confused and turned on. He was adorable, but he didn't want to own such a thing. It wasn't right. Why on earth would someone sell people for a living?

He shut the book and put it down on the table; grabbing the boy's hips and pulling him back down onto the couch. "So…what am I supposed to do with you? I already have a maid."

"Well, as long as you don't…enter…" Naruto's hands were on his owner's shirt, pulling at the buttons that were left on it. "I was sent to please…you know…"


	2. March 22nd

a/n: I started this chapter in September…it's December now…funny.

Chapter 1: March 22nd

It had been four days since the boy had came along, and Sasuke had already called the stupid place twelve times. He had gotten an answer the first time, but continued calling them until they took him back. It wasn't going to happen; Sasuke knew that for a fact. He's left with the boy for a month, and then he would go back. Nevertheless, he still hadn't a clue what to do with him. He already had a caretaker who cooked, cleaned, and helped with his business. They hadn't even done anything yet, and when the boy wanted to please him…Sasuke ran off and left. But now, he was slowly adjusting to what was going on…or trying to

Sasuke had been sitting on the floor of his bedroom, looking through the papers that were in the box (the box now in the living room). They were different advertisements and a letter for purchasing the boy. It wasn't until a small folded up paper dropped out of the envelope that made him angry. Unfolding it was a document that read both of their names, the date he was ordered and other information about the two of them. Things only Sasuke really knew. At the bottom of the paper was a certificate of marriage…

Sasuke quickly got up, grabbing Naruto who had been sleeping on his bed naked. The only clothes he had now, was the long shirt that Sasuke had given him, and a pair of pajamas he refused to wear because they never stayed on him. He was too skinny for Sasuke's muscular figure.

"What the hell is this?!" He was clearly angry, something Naruto didn't care for as he rubbed his tired blue eyes.

"…huh…" Still half asleep, Sasuke let go of him.

"We're not married!"

"…mmm…yes we are."

"What are you talking about?!" He calmed down, sitting on the bed and was instantly cuddled by Naruto (his hands around Sasuke's waist). Staying awake to explain it to him.

"The company sells female and male for people looking for husbands or wives and can't get married. I'm not sure…why you'd need one though." He rubbed his head against him.

"Will you get off of me!"

He pushed Naruto over, the blanket coming off him. It didn't phase him though, he just rolled over onto his side, facing Sasuke again as he decided to fix the blanket, leaving it above his hips. Noticing the tattoo again. It was odd. He felt like he had seen it before today now that he thought about it. A girl who his brother had been friends with for the longest time. He ignored the déjà vu feeling and moved across the room, heading downstairs. Tired, annoyed, angry with the fucking kid.

Naruto pouted, not being able to go back to sleep after an hour of trying. He decided to grab the shirt Sasuke had given him. It fit down to his knees actually. He began wondering what man needed this long of a shirt. With his curiosity, he left the room and began to head downstairs, Sasuke nowhere in sight. He yawned, smelling something that enticed him, making him walk into the kitchenette and watch the young lady cook, looking similar to Naruto. Her hair was blonde, left up in a ponytail. Her purple dress clad over by a peach apron, and her feet covered in slippers so she wouldn't burn herself.

"Who are you?" He shook his head, trying to ignore himself so he wouldn't get in trouble with Sasuke again. He simply sat down on the table.

"I'm Ino…I'm a caretaker for this house…" She turned off the stove and set a few bowls on the table filled with noodles and eggs and different meats that made Naruto stare. He loved food. "…Do you want some tea?" She asked, smiling. Trying to be nice when inside she wanted to yell at Sasuke for bringing home another stranger. "What's your name anyway?"

"…Naruto…oh! Yes!" He looked up, smiling back with a cheesy smile.

"Alright…Sasuke, you asshole!" She called out, making Naruto cover his ears.

Sasuke came out from another room, covered in a robe. He didn't even spare a glance to Naruto. He was trying to ignore his presence, which wasn't going over so well. He was extremely cute. "What do you want?"

"Who's the kid? What bar did you pick him up at?" She went back to the stove.

"He was sent here in a box. He's my bride…" He grimaced at the word.

"What?!"

"I have no fucking clue. He was sent in a box, mail ordered you know. If I don't have sex with him for like…what is it now…twenty eight?"

"Twenty-six." Naruto corrected.

"Twenty-six days, I can send him back and get the money. I don't even who ordered him. I can't get a hold of the company that sent him."

"Well, ask your brother tomorrow at work. He's coming back from Japan tonight, right?"

"Yeah…but he hates me. You know that, we only act friendly for pictures and meetings, or there's gonna big fucking press and people freaking out about us and how that we have no common ground." He shook his head and rolled his eyes, going back to the room he came from.

Naruto had been eating food as he listened to the conversation, not letting up such an opportunity to eat almost everything he was given. When the tea came he looked up at Ino sighed, sitting down next to the boy and giving him a napkin. "You have rice on your face."

"…thank you…" He took it and wiped his face. "What's wrong?"

"You wanna do something good. Seduce Sasuke, make him want you. If you really wanna stay here, that's what you have to do. We're gonna bet on how long it takes him to break. You see, ever since Sasuke's ex broke up with him, he's been a train wreck. He's constantly working and doesn't take time to date, only have sex with strangers. So do whatever you can to make him jealous, and want you. I'll get you a video camera tomorrow when I come back tonight, I have some plans for you."

Naruto nodded, grabbing nearby food and beginning to eat it. He didn't know what to do. It was either A: Go back to Japan, and be sexually assaulted and harassed. Or B: stay here in America…with a man who didn't even love him.


	3. March 23rd

A/n: Amusing. It's March. Short update to show I haven't died in vain yet.

**March 23**

The lights flickered quickly as Naruto began to see spots. He rubbed his eyes a few times. "Can we please stop?" He was beginning to whine, making him look even more appealing as the camera was lowered.

"Let me upload these and we'll see what happens next." She grabbed the laptop from the desk behind her and jumped onto the bed next to Naruto who only frowned until Ino promised to make him dinner.

Naruto began watching Ino as she put the memory card into an adapter and the pictures came up on the screen. They were all of Naruto and her, being silly at some points, then at others trying to be well…sexy. Including the fact that Naruto was dressed up as a Lolita in some of them, and other facts such as him posing nude with some of the most meticulous items around him (bears, handcuffs, and at one point even a whip). It only made him blush at the responses he'd get. Being a new internet sensation over night took some time, but because there were a million perverts over the internet that would pay for this shit, it made the job easier.

'Was this really the plan Ino had?' It was Naruto's recurring thought. Why in God's name did Ino want him to be a porn star…or was that really the name, maybe it was just an idol. Where he was selling himself to pay Sasuke back, and his boss. So he could stay in America…but this was Ino's plan, not his new husbands. Sasuke didn't want him to stay here and maybe Ino was planning to make Sasuke want it. Want Naruto with all the passion and lack for goodwill he had. Maybe Ino could videotape that as well.

"Look at this…" Ino's voice came, distracting Naruto for a brief second. It was a note attached to a picture of Naruto where he had been arched back when a whip touched him. "If you really want to become famous, do some more of that…masochism." She scrolled down, another comment. "I think if you did a live stream on your site, you could get even more viewers. I know a guy." She closed her laptop when she heard Sasuke open the door.

"This is where you two were…" He crossed his arms, not seeming ecstatic about the idea of them together. Ino was easily jealous of the "women" in Sasuke's life.

"Sorry…we were working on something." She crawled off the bed and ran upstairs to make dinner for them.

Naruto grabbed the memory card and put it back in the video camera, he contemplating the idea of doing_ it_…What the man had suggested. And on the live stream he could do whatever he wanted…any sexual deed possible and Ino could always provide him with the tools he needed…

"Are you going to stay here?" He turned on the main lights of the lower floor bedroom. He tried not to feel shocked when he saw Naruto had only been wearing a long t-shirt. He didn't want to feel vulnerable…he wasn't going to have sex with almost a complete stranger to his homeland.

"Yeah…I'm going to watch movies with Ino…if that's okay…"

"Sure, sure. I'm going to get some work done…so don't get into any trouble with her. I don't really want to know _what_ you're doing down here." He turned back and went upstairs.

Naruto sighed, moving from the bed and quickly going to lock the door. He set the camera back up on the table, angling it down as he sat, grabbing the box Ino had given him to use in the photos. There were a myriad of dildos and other sex toys in it, and it would only help him in the end. He turned on the camera, linking it to a feed on the computer like Ino had showed him how to do. He waited until the man who had commented him came online.

"I'm starting the show."


	4. March 26th

A/n: someone who reviewed this gave me a fantastic idea. And Now I'm going to use it. I'll thank them when the time comes  
And this story does not have a real plot anymore.  
And I'm a fan of BDSM : D So Write me some?  
And there will be a poll on my page, vote.

**March 26**

The cuffs rattled against the metal bed frame as Naruto arched back at the sudden intrusion of a toy that was then strapped around his waist, put on the highest setting. His legs were free to kick and move around but he was stuck like this, orgasm after senseless orgasm until he was set free from the man who had been chaining him to the bed, practically raping him with these toys. Nipple clamps, handcuffs, dildos. The next would be a vibrator going into his urethra. Each toy only seemed to be preventing him from going any farther in his sexual conquest.

There were two videos set in the room, both connected to a live show that had over two hundred watchers and out of those two hundred they all were donating to him. Money for the shows, the ability to really keep Naruto interested in doing the shows, and almost all the products he had now, he had gotten out of his first show ever. People paid good money to see someone masturbating or anything involving Bondage or sex in general actually. Especially the fact Naruto was young. Perverts loved the young.

Usually Naruto or his special friend would ask the audience what next. Usually it involved whipping which showed throughout the boy's body. Even the damn whip going into Naruto at one time. Everything seemed to turn the boy on. He was like a nymphomaniac on the rise to stardom.

Today was first time (shooting more than five videos a day) where they didn't ask the audience this crucial question. The guest went along without their help, shoving a rag into the boy's mouth, covering it with a mask and preceding onto the urethral vibrator which he grabbed from a nearby desk, moving onto the boy, sitting in between his legs. He kneed into the vibrator, making Naruto arch back again as other's hand grabbed onto the cock and the vibrator burrowed into the slit.

**---x-**

Sasuke sighed, hands clicking away at the keys. His eyes opened wide when the sound on his computer turned on and a link opened. He wasn't sure what he was seeing because of how dark it was, and whoever was in the video were completely in the dark. Frantic sounds begun, trapped moans as he had a side view of the situation. It made him blush a deep red when his door was opened and he had shut his laptop. Ino had barged in unexpectedly like she had always done in the past. It made her eye in on the man. "Why so jumpy?" She gave a smirk; still trying to play it off as she had no clue. "Lunch is almost ready. I'm going to go get your wife."

"Yeah…whatev-He's not my wife!" He was still confused about what he had seen and when Ino left and he lifted his computer's monitor back up, the video was gone and there were almost no traces of it anywhere on his computer. He was going to play it off as nothing had ever happened.

Getting up from his desk, he grabbed his phone and stuck it in his shirt pocket before heading out of his room and downstairs into the kitchen. Naruto had been sitting; looking exhausted with a strange man who was making sure Naruto was okay while putting on his coat. He was a tall brunet whose eyes were as piercing as a cat in the evening. He wore expensive fur and even though he didn't introduce himself (simply kissing Naruto on the cheek before leaving), he automatically infuriated Sasuke.

Ino had been setting plates and Sasuke was still in the phase where nothing had happened. He hadn't seen a man trying to have sex, rape, do ANYTHING with another. He made him annoyed. Sure he was a gay man, and he was maybe the biggest closet case because it would ruin his reputation with his company. Even though most people loved gay or just simply bisexual men because they were not only sexy but extremely skilled.

"Who was that?" Sasuke took a sip from his coffee cup.

"A friend of mine, he was helping with the equipment in the room." Ino spoke and turned to Naruto who gave her a small nod. They were planning something once again. "You don't mind eating ramen, right? It's all Naruto really likes eating. Yakisoba?"

"Sure…" He sighed, thinking about the video he had seen. It was stuck on his mind until he heard Naruto coughing after drinking some of his drink. His face had become red and he only ignored it and began eating. Trying to ignore Sasuke's looks at him.

"What were you guys doing downstairs?"

"Just hanging out."

An awkward silence filled the air and Naruto had finished eating in a record breaking time of three minutes and twenty seconds. He quickly got up, wanting to go back downstairs and do a new show for the evening. It didn't happen as planned because the moment Naruto had gotten up, he fell down, grabbing onto the chair but it only tumbled down with him.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as he got up quickly, moving to the boys side. "Are you okay?" He watched the boy climb to sit up on the floor, face almost as if he was turned on by the sudden happenings. The sudden thud to the floor. "Here, let me help you back to your room." He lifted the boy up, carrying him like the newly found wife he was, and headed back down to the show.


	5. March 26 to 27

**March 26 - Night**  
**March 27 - Morning**

Naruto felt the bounce of the stairs as his husband held him close, walking down the stairs. He giggled a few times, feeling the fabric of Sasuke's shirt brush against his sensitive skin. He was glad to know that his husband was falling into his trap quite nicely. He made sure the cameras in his room Sakura had placed had stayed on day and night, so he could not only gain the money to buy his freedom, but to had proof if Husband's cock ever once penetrated his Wife. He was planning on getting some in Sasuke's room too, just to be on the safe side. He wanted to stay in America for as long as he could. Naruto's eyes searched around the dimly lit room as he felt the arms around him, placing him gingerly onto the bed and then leaving with Naruto feeling a hint of remorse.

The two shared no looks or spoke words, Sasuke simply grabbed a few sheets from a close closet and began unraveling them, placing them over Naruto's body. After the first sheet was placed Naruto grabbed at his husbands shirt, body arching up uncontrollably, head turning as his eyes shut and he breathed a heavy sigh. His grip became tighter, pulling Sasuke towards him. He felt for a second, as if he could not breathe and all of his will and might had been at a disadvantage to his plan. His plan to stay forever .

"Are you alright?" He grabbed Naruto's arm, watching as his legs bent in against his thighs and fell on the bed together, turning his entire body towards him. Sasuke was pulled even closer hearing what sounded like a throaty groan as he pulled the man down, lips pressing roughly against the other, pulling him down on the bed. "N-Naruto let me go!" He tried to get off the blond but he pressed his groin against him, just to show how much he wanted his husband.

Naruto bit down on Sasuke's shirt to stop himself from producing lewd sounds. He knew the viewers were probably jerking off to seeing him like this. Vulnerable and even what seemed to be insatiable. Even as he arched back from the feeling inside of him, he held on, grinding against Sasuke effortlessly.

Sasuke groaned at the boys cock against his groin. He wasn't going to have sex with the boy, but it didn't mean he wouldn't help me feel relief from the sudden sexual need Naruto faced. He pulled at the elastic of Naruto's pants, pulling them down as he revealed Naruto's leaking cock. He was hard and ready for whatever man defaced him. Sasuke moved away from Naruto, listening to the boys sounds as his fingers slip over the head, nails digging roughly into the slit. He didn't remember the last time he had done such a thing, as his tongue trailed up the length, Naruto's breathing rough and unsettling.

He hoped the blond was watching as the pink appendage slowly traveled across the lip, taking the head of Naruto's cock into his mouth, sucking on it as he pressed his tongue to the underside. It took him seconds to hollow out his cheeks, taking more of Naruto's cock into his mouth, teasingly inching down on his shaft. Listening to his breath hitch, moaning even louder as he was being sucked, Naruto's hands grabbing at Sasuke's hair as he moaned out the mans name. Hips raising off of the bed slightly.

The moans enticed Sasuke, causing him to tease the the blond even more. He wanted to bound his arms and legs and fuck him raw for hours-but couldn't. He didn't want to be stuck with this boy forever. He couldn't have sex with him. It only caused Sasuke to become more stubborn though. Wanting to even watch Naruto fuck himself and do the most vile things for hours. He wanted to keep Naruto's legs apart as he watched and recorded the show in his mind.

Sasuke gripped against the base of Naruto's cock, teeth grazing against it as he took the cock into his mouth even further, swallowing into the back of his throat roughly. Bobbins his head up and down against the length as he twirled his hand around the shaft as he twisted his hand around the shaft. He slid his mouth off, keeping his hand tight against the cock as his tongue dipped into the slit. He lifted his mouth and dipped his tongue into the slit, nibbling at the head in a teasing manner, as his hand roughly squeezed at Naruto's cock.

"Ah! Sasuke...I'm..." He moaned out, his body quivering as his cock was bitten. He felt as if he was about to come, giving a strangled cry when Sasuke had stopped him from climaxing. He shook as he felt the hand tighten around his cock, panting as his hand reached down and touched his own cock, stroking himself, his other hand was now reaching down to press a finger into his own entrance, and without a second thought and he gasped, his whole body shaking. " Ahh... Sa...Sasuke..." He moaned softly as he started moving his finger in and out of his own entrance.

Naruto had been concentrating on his own fingers that were still pushing into himself. Not realizing that Sasuke had left off of the bed and rummaged through his items before coming back over the bed. When Sasuke did, he felt the man push apart his thighs, exposed to the man as he grabbed Naruto's hand from his entrance, pushing the item he had grabbed into the hole. When this happened Naruto automatically came, the toy being pushed and pulled out of him in a repetitive motion.

The blond only moaned out louder, hands clenching against the cream colored sheets, body being fucked by a toy and driving him insane. He wished more than anything that it was Sasuke's cock that was driving in and out of him,  
leaving him begging for it harder, faster and deeper. The toy did the trick though, ramming as deep as it could as it turned on, vibrating against his most sensitive spot and making him come in seconds, legs moving and clinging tightly around Sasuke. This left the toy wrapped against his legs, vibrating against that one stop until the batteries ran out.


End file.
